1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall construction and more particularly to a furring apparatus and method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nearly all commercial construction utilizes some form of structural steel or other materials for perimeter and/or interior support. Typical supports include web and flange steel columns, e.g., having an overall 8".times.8" cross-section, and round lolly columns. After installing these supports, furring is attached, e.g., the supports are boxed in with conventional gypsum sheet rock wallboard.
A wide range of methods have been employed to secure this furring. For example, the sheet rock is adhesively bonded to the columns or screwed into holes drilled into the columns. Alternatively, wood 2.times.4's are forcibly wedged between the column flanges and the sheet rock is then screwed to the wood. In addition, metal furring is attached to the columns via powder actuated fastener guns. The sheet rock is then screwed to the metal furring. Finally, pieces of sheet rock are joined together via angle iron and then wrapped around the column.
These techniques all suffer the drawback of being time consuming. In addition, none of the techniques takes advantage of metal studs and self-tapping power driven screws.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a furring apparatus and method which may be quickly deployed and installed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a furring apparatus and method which permits the use of self-tapping screws.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the specification and drawings which follow.